


Steamy

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Richie and Eddie engage in mutual masturbation in the shower before Eddie has to head to work.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



Sleeping late as per usual, Richie opened a bleary eye, blinking against the beams of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye socket, Richie groaned, stretching and scratching his stubbled cheek before rolling out of bed and padding toward the bathroom. A few feet from the door Richie caught the sound of running water and grinned. Shedding his boxers in the hallway, Richie silently twisted the doorknob, creeping across the tile and setting his glasses on the sink before carefully gripping the edge of the shower curtain.

“Eduardo!” Richie cried, tearing it back with a flourish. Eddie emitted a high pitched scream, cowering against the white wall, soaked and terrified as Richie folded over on himself in a peal of giggles, slightly smaller left eye shrinking to a sliver in his glee as he slapped his knee.

“Oh _real_ fucking funny, Richie.” Turned away from him, Eddie crossed his arms. “I could’ve slipped and cracked my head open, you know that?”

Gamboling in beside Eddie, he scowled at Richie, who continued to smile. “Aw, c’mon Eds, you’re fine.” Shoving his head under the stream of water, Richie shook back his mane of unruly curls, sprinkling Eddie with droplets of water and he scoffed in protest.

“Richie, I was planning on getting ready for work _sometime_ today. Would you get your big dumb face out of the way?” Eddie nudged his shoulder and, wiping the water from his eyes, Richie blinked and looked down at him. Spotting the long curve of Eddie’s erection straining below his navel, Richie’s mouth spread into a wide smirk.

“Oh you were getting ready for work, huh?” Richie raised a prominent dark eyebrow, touching his tongue to his teeth salaciously. “That doesn’t look very _professional_ to me, Eddie.”

Mouth settling into a flat line, Eddie’s face warmed. “Shut up, Richie.”

Swiveling forward, Richie dipped down, tracing his nose over Eddie’s wet cheek as he reached in between his own legs to palm his soft cock. “Were you touching yourself, Eddie? Hmm?”

Richie’s light pink lips brushed the skin of Eddie’s neck and his breath hitched. “...Maybe.”

Starting to surge beneath his fingertips, Richie’s breath was warm and ticklish on Eddie’s ear. “Show me.”

Eyes sliding to Richie, Eddie cleared his throat before encircling his cock, lightly sliding the paper thin skin of his shaft up near the head a couple of times. Eddie locked into Richie’s cobalt eyes for a moment before reaching a hand up to clasp the back of his neck, fusing their lips together. Richie’s mouth opened to accept Eddie’s tongue as it crept past his teeth, heads weaving languidly back and forth as the steam rose. 

Parting, Eddie pumped harder, grazing his cheek against Richie’s sodden stubble. “Let’s...let’s sit down.”

“Alright, Eddie.” Richie’s voice, which could be so teasing, so cutting, was soft and delicate as he cupped Eddie’s face and they carefully lowered themselves into the tub. It took a bit of maneuvering, Richie wedging himself into the corner and trying to avoid the faucet as he laced his long legs over Eddie’s, crablike, and bent forward.

Linking their mouths together, Eddie found himself keeping his eyes open as Richie’s tongue licked its way into his mouth, mesmerized by the sight of his sizable hand gliding over his thick cock as he scooted his ass closer over the floor of the tub. 

Humming against Eddie’s lips, Richie’s free hand flowed over his legs, his arms, his hair, even delicately trickling over the scar on his chest. Eddie loved the way Richie touched him. Even after years of marriage, Richie’s hungry mouth and roaming fingers were insatiable, attempting to gather Eddie to himself all at once with an unquenchable voracity. After knowing him for a time, Eddie noticed that Richie crafted his comedy much the same way. Not someone who eked out word by word with aching precision, for Richie, instead the gods of mirth would send a flood of creativity and he simply had to hunch over his notebook, frantically capturing the ideas before they left his curly head.

Eddie kneaded Richie’s thick thigh, moaning into him as he jerked his lengthy cock. Observing, Richie claimed his lips for increasingly sloppy kisses as their focus shifted from one another’s mouths to the action between their legs. Richie loved watching Eddie touch himself. For Richie masturbation went one of two ways: fast and dirty, racing toward an orgasm and just anxious to reach the finish line. Or spending an almost arduous amount of time playing with himself, sometimes to the point that Richie would actually get hungry and have to pause and get a snack before taking up his ministrations again. But Eddie was a man of precision. The way his wrist rotated upward, that practiced flick, the pass of Eddie’s thumb over his sensitive pink head, how his timing gradually increased. Richie suspected that on his own one could probably set their watch by how long it took Eddie to get off on the average day, and something inside Richie found the thought of interrupting his pattern incredibly erotic.

“Fuck, Eddie, you’re so goddamn sexy…” Richie breathed, large hand passing over his thigh, curling inward and passing dangerously close to Eddie’s tightening balls.

Panting into Richie’s mouth, Eddie tugged on his wet curls. “You too, Richie. Fuck, I love you so much.” Yanking on his cock, Eddie pressed a kiss to the corner of Richie’s mouth.

Nodding, Richie caused both of their heads to bob. “I love you, too, Eddie. Fuck... _fuck!”_ Gasping, Richie thrust forward into his palm, ass squeaking across the floor as his fingers dug into Eddie’s shoulder.

“ _Richie! Yes! Fuck!”_ Eddie cried, pounding his cock, intoxicated on the sounds of Richie’s rising whimpers as they drew closer, hands slipping over dewy skin.

“ _Eddie! Eddie! Fuck! EDDIE!”_ Scraping him with his stubble, Richie snatched at the back of Eddie’s head, cheeks mashed together as he whined open mouthed. Gritting his teeth, all the muscles in his sculpted jaw jumped in the moment before his cum sprayed between them, Richie shuddering and loosening his grip on Eddie, desperately trying to kiss his parted lips.

“ _Oh Richie! Fuck! Yes! Richie!”_ Tearing at the springy hair plastered to his head, Eddie’s face scrunched as he buried himself in the crook of Richie’s neck, ropes of cum washed away by the rivulets of water as they held one another, gulping for air and chests heaving.

After he composed himself a little, Eddie lifted both of his hands, combing back a couple of dripping coils of chestnut hair hanging in Richie’s face. “Better hurry.” Richie massaged his forearm. “You’re going to be late for work.”

Eddie smiled. “I don’t care.”

Face breaking out in a crooked, goofy grin, Richie and Eddie kissed, water cascading over their joined forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
